I faps to Dis
by SummerSkies2007
Summary: Fun-sized mini-smut stories to scratch that itch. PWP.


Authors Notes: Created this for all you who hate scrolling through endless story just to get to the lemon parts. Hey, we all have an itch, and most of us don't have time to scroll to get to the good stuff. So here you all go. Scratch away at that irritating itch! Short, fun sized smut. Fap away, my friends. Clean the keyboards off when you are done.

Pickles leaned back against the amp, relishing in the feeling of his cock wrapped warmly in the lips of some random groupie bitch. It was heavenly, and the little slut was experienced in this department.

The Yooper boy looked down, grabbing a fistful of bleached-blond, teased hair as he shoved her head down, forcing the slut to take his full length.

"Aww.. yeah… take, eh…Ya like it, don' cha.." he purred as she swallowed his Irish cock down to the base, her powdered nose brushing against his heart-shaped, fiery pubic hair (Tony bet him a pound of coke to go into the waxing salon and get it waxed into the shape of a heart-the fucker still owed him that coke, but what could you do?)

He felt her tight throat open, sliding down that hot little tunnel of hers.

"Dats right…. Ah.. baby.. you are so good." The yooper continued, as the blond massaged his sensitive (and hairless-he went all out at the waxing salon) balls with her Barbie pink manicured nails.

He grinned sideways as he continued to face fuck his groupie, not caring if he was fucking up her makeup.

His rough treatment was turning the truck-stop blond on, he could see that she was fingering herself under her micro-mini.

"ah… you wet for me, baby?"

She mumbled her answer around his cock, sending vibrations right to his brain.

"Hey.. you want my Pickle in that wet pussy of yours.." the singer laughed at his own (sort of) joke as he pulled her off his wet member with a pop.

"Yes." She gasped, looking up at him in desperation, her mascara smeared and her thick blue eyeshadow clumping. She looked like a hot mess, and that was how the Tomahawk native liked them.

"Good, hike up dat skirt of yours.. and cahm 'ere.." he grinned, helping her up. She was easily taller then him in her skyscraper heels, but all the better for what he had in mind.

"Cahm 'ere.." he motioned, bending her over an amp before he hiked up her impossibly tiny little bleached denium skirt, revealing a soaking wet pink thong.

"dat's hot.. but .." the singer began, tugging at the lace fabric before peeling it down around her knees "I wanna see ya, doll."

The groupie shivered, despite the heat in the backstage area. For a second, she was glad they were in a dark corner, but this was her chance to fuck an actual star.

Pickles drank in the sight of her hairless, baby-soft pussy, glistening in the red glow of the lights overhead. He rubbed the thick, angry head of his cock against her entrance before pulling away.

"shit… need a rubber…" he grumbled, fishing in his tight leopard pants for his stack of condoms. With that HIV/AIDS shit in the news, he wasn't going to fuck it up. He liked his dick staying ON, thank you.

Reluctantly, he pinched the tip as he rolled it on, shuddering slightly. Fucking groupies never got old. They were always so willing and eager to take his cock, not matter how he wanted them. Oral, anal, regular, bent over an amp, fucked in the green room with his band snorting coke five feet away, it didn't matter. Hell, he even fucked a pair of twins on top of a corvette.

Fully sheathed, he plunged inside of her without warning. The groupie gasped, clinging tighter to the amp as the redhead wailed away on her pink pussy.

"Fuck.. yeah.." he gritted out, burying himself balls deep.

He looked down at the slut, who was now moaning loudly like a cheap porn star as she arched her back.

Pickles gripped her narrow hips, bruising them slightly as he thrust away, trying to get whatever friction he could from her.

It was impossible, she was so wet she was sloppy. But it felt good none the less as he slapped against her ass.

'Fack… fack… ah… fack.." he groaned in time with his thrusts as the slut moaned away, her juices sliding down her long pretty legs.

"Fack.. I'm close… fack…. I'm gonna cum…"

Pickles slammed back in before he pulsed heavily inside her, before pulling out with a tight grip on the condom.

He tucked himself back into the jeans and threw the used condom in a corner.

"Ya ok?" he asked the groupie, who was still clutching the amp for all it was worth. Her long legs were trembling and she was a mess.

"Yeah."

"Good…"

She stood up, adjusting her skirt and pulling her panties back up.

"You're a terrible fuck, you know that!? Asshole…" she spat, before strutting off

"At least I'm not a sloppy slut.." he yelled at her retreating back.

Okay, maybe fucking groupies was getting a bit old.


End file.
